


a welcome distraction solves one thing

by Emilys_List



Category: Sports Night, The Office (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets Jim and bestows upon him some unsolicited advice. Mid-"The Job." The Office/Sports Night crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a welcome distraction solves one thing

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters that you recognize. They belong to Mssrs. Gervais, Merchant, Daniels and Sorkin, and all associated corporations. No copyright infringement is intended.

Dan settled in on the wide concrete ledge, coffee in one hand and his BlackBerry in the other. Casey was driving him nuts and the only solution had been to escape their shared office. Casey’s son had just come out and every moment since had been angst-ridden.

“I love my son.” “Did I not do something right?” “Dan, would you go to a PFLAG meeting with me?” “Jeremy says they’re close to isolating the gay gene.”

“Jesus!” Dan said aloud, shaking his head. It was bad timing, all of it. They were waiting on Rebecca’s infertility tests and were starting to look into adoption. Any child, gay or otherwise, would’ve been amazing. He sighed as he sipped his now lukewarm coffee. A tall guy settled in a foot away, looking even more beat up than Dan felt. He sat, hunched forward and if Dan still smoked pot, he’d definitely offer some to this guy. He checked his BlackBerry. A new email from Casey. Since the subject line was “Check out this site,” he knew it would be nothing but trouble.

“Excuse me,” the guy said, “Do you know what time – oh my god, Dan Rydell!” Dan put out his hand and the other man shook it. “Jim Halpert,” he said, “I’m a huge fan of Sports Night. I’ve been watching since you were on the air.”

“What, you don’t like ESPN?” It was a joke, but Jim’s face was a little starstruck, something Dan always felt a little weird about producing in people. “It’s a joke. I’m flattered. Thanks, Jim. By the way, it’s one PM. Well, 1:04.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks. Dan.”

Rebecca would get the test results soon and he felt a little sick. “So Jim, you look awfully depressed.” He was surprised to be speaking like that, but it was true.

Jim was taken aback. He nodded slowly. “I had a job interview. Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m talking to Dan Rydell. What was it like to interview Andre Iguodala?”

“That was actually Casey. I’ve interviewed Allen Iverson, though, like half a dozen times. So why are you depressed, Jim?” Minutes. Rebecca would be calling in minutes.

Jim sat up, stretching. “It went well. I’m not in love with my girlfriend, who I’m supposed to be meeting right now. You know how it goes.”

He really didn’t. Another email from Casey. “Why don’t you love her?” Jim gave him a weird look, like it was an obvious answer. “You love someone else. And you want to be with that girl but she’s married or something. Dead husband she’s devoted to, a big boyfriend in the Army.” Dan was pleased by the look now on his face. He had an excellent sense about these things. And didn’t it always come down to a girl?

“It’s complicated,” Jim said, to which Dan scoffed.

“Everything’s complicated. Man up and go after her. I’ve made a rather grandiose fool of myself in front of lots of women.” Dan wished things were always simple like this. You see a guy going through some trouble and offer him sage wisdom, and then he doesn’t jump off a bridge.

“She actually—“ Jim started to say but stopped. “It’s really fucking scary,” Jim said with a nervous laugh. Maybe this guy needed medication. Being scared to love someone. That itself was scary.

“Worth it, though. Isn’t it,” Dan said, sure of it. Jim stared ahead for a long time, so did Dan. He finally stood and extended a hand to Dan.

“Man, I wish I’d met you another time when I wasn’t so out of it. I would’ve asked you about so much.”

Dan shook Jim’s hand. “Another time.” Jim left, still a little blurry eyed, but hopefully in better form. Dan gave himself a mental pat on the back. Maybe he should add this to his resume: Experienced emotional counselor. The screen of his BlackBerry lit with Rebecca’s phone number and he took a deep breath.

/end.  



End file.
